1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an interactive server and a method for controlling the interactive server, and more particularly, to an interactive server which provides a combined response by combining a search response and a chatting response in response to an input user voice, and a method for controlling the interactive server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an interactive system which provides a response to a user voice actively is provided. Specifically, if a user terminal recognizes a user voice and transmits the recognized user voice to an external interactive server, the interactive server determines the type of utterance of the user voice, generates a response according to the utterance type, and transmits the response to the user terminal.
For instance, if a user voice, “please recommend a scary movie”, is input, the interactive server may determine that the utterance type of the user voice is a search utterance type and transmit a search response, “17 scary movies are found”, to the user terminal in response to the user voice. In another example, if a user voice, “I am hungry”, is input, the interactive server may determine that the utterance type of the user voice is a chatting utterance type and transmit a search response, “I am on a diet, too”, to the user terminal in response to the user voice.
That is, the related art interactive system outputs only one of a search response and a chatting response with respect to a user voice. However, there may be cases where it is difficult to determine whether a user voice is a search utterance type or a chatting utterance type. In this case, a search response may be output in response to some user utterances having similar meanings and a chatting response may be output in response to others, providing inconsistency in user experience.